Stormfur Knows Where They Are
This is a tribute to Stormfur, who lost his sister, mother, and mentor, and left the Clan and cats he loved to live in the mountains. What a truly brave tom. So far away from where you are, These miles have torn us worlds apart. And I miss you. Yeah, I miss you. The tom had chosen to stay in the mountains, right after they passed through them the second time. He wanted to be close to his sister's spirit, and Brook of course... He sat beside the waterfall, its rushing water pouring down like a flood. It seemed soothing to Stormfur, yet every other cat would think of it as a bother. Stoneteller had accepted the young tom very easily, since Stormfur was thought to be the one who was supposed to be the savior from the lion. But it was Feathertail... He glanced to his paws. Where would they be now? Venturing the lands and to never return? So far away from where you are I'm standing underneath the stars And I wish you Were here. "Good job, Stormfur." A loud familiar purr rang in his ears. The tom looked behind him to see a beautiful silver cat. He didn't reconize her very well...but he knew he had seen her before, very faint. The she-cat had stars in her pelt as she touched her wispy tail to his shoulder, "You hunt well here, catching an eagle with only two others." She smiled. "W-who...?" "Your mother, Silverstream." The silver she-cat nuzzled him. The grey tom blinked, surprised, "Don't you reign in different skies...?" He murmured, talking about the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan. "My kit lives in these skies, along with mine. I can visit her, along with you, my son." She touched noses with him "How...did you die?" Stormfur frowned, eyes growing sad. The she-cat sighed, yet her smiled never seized, "Oh my dear, I died to make you...." Her voice trailed off, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." "Is it wrong for me to miss you? Even if I never even seen you?" "No, my dear son.....No....." I miss the years that were erased, I miss the way The sunshine would light on Your face. Feathertail smiled, her eyes narrowing against the wind, "Wait until Father sees us!" She cheered, "Oh, how proud he will be!" Stormfur nodded in agreement, racing after her as they ran after the others. Little did he know that he would be weeping over her dead body in less than a month. Crushed by the impact of a fall, the stalagmite shattering to pieces. The lion slowly dying under her claws. "Is Mother with you...?" He whispered in her ear, before they were due to dig her grave. He sat beside her, wondering if the young she-cat's voice would ring in his ears saying; "Oh, silly Stormfur!" He could practically hear her wondrous laugh, "No need to fear or fret, I'm right here." He turned, eyes lightening, expecting to see a pretty, silver she-cat. Yet he saw nothing, and heard no more. I miss all the little things. I never thought that they'd Mean everything to me. The taste of fish was fresh on his tongue, Stormpaw's eyes looked expectantly towards Stonefur. "Good job, my apprentice." The tom gave an approving nod. Stormpaw smiled and began to eat his kill, it's salty taste resting nicely in his stomach. I'm so lucky to have him as a mentor! Stormpaw silently said to himself with glee, He's the deputy, any apprentice's dream! The scene slowly swirled away into a new one before the tom's eyes. Stormpaw looked in fear towards his sister, Featherpaw. "Are we going to die...?" She squeaked, cowering beside him. Stormpaw glanced up, and swallowed hard at Tigerstar, eyes narrowed before him. "Stonefur, kill the falf-bloods." The gray apprentice gasped, looking horrified to his mentor. "He won't do this to us!" Featherpaw sobbed, burying her muzzle into his fur. The tom never did, and Stormfur felt ever-so grateful, until he saw his mentor die before his eyes. Yeah, I miss you, And I wish you Were here. Stormfur skimmed across the stone, and smiled, seeing Brook look at him with her beautiful gray eyes. "How are they?" He murmured, glancing to Lark and Pine. Brook smiled, and licked Lark's ear. "Wonderful...I can't believe they lasted the winter." Her smile faded to concern. Stormfur crouched down, touching his tail-tip to her shoulder. "I knew they would, once the Clan cats came, I knew that the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan were watching over us...." Brook flinched at the name "StarClan," but never said anything. Oh, how this is so different... Stormfur sighed softly. Cats who don't believe in StarClan...only the Clans could understand.... The gray tom sat down, his eyes blank, watching his kits squirm, yapping softly in their sleep. I feel the beating of your heart, I see the shadows of your face. Just know that wherever you are That I miss you And I wish you Were here. Crowpaw slowly padded along, his tail trailing on to ground, head low. Stormfur glanced at the dark gray apprentice, deep in grief. The warrior could see Feathertail beside him, pressed against him, licking his ear and whispering 'It's going to be okay'. Once he blinked, the she-cat was gone. It felt so real though, yet everything had changed...His sister was gone. The tom padded up to the apprentice, "I miss her as well." He meowed softly, trying to relate to Crowpaw. Stormfur saw his eyes glance at his, then he looked away. "Nobody can miss her as much as I. Nobody." His voice was cold, and he fastened his pace, trying desperately to get away. NOBODY? How about our father? Her Clan? EVEN I? Stormfur was tempted to yell out. The tom despised Crowpaw, even grieving, the apprentice was still cold and cruel. At least when you were around he had a better temper... Stormfur pawed the ground, looking up longingly at the sky. I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sun would light up your face And I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me Stormpaw looked up to Graystripe during the gathering, "Why'd you have to go back...?" He frowned. His father licked the apprentice's ears, "Oh my son, I had to, forced to..." Stormpaw looked away sadly, "Leopardstar shouldn't had exiled you." "She had all the right reasons to." Graystripe shook his head, "I was more loyal to ThunderClan than RiverClan." The grey tom looked into the eyes of his father, "Will Leopardstar judge me badly for this?" He questioned. "I hope not. Your mother was a fine warrior, daughter of Crookedstar. A great hunter and not too shabby of a fighter." He purred. "Feel pride my son." The apprentice smiled, but didn't dare to nuzzle his father, knowing that his Clanmates would give him harsh, cold glares. Secretly, he wanted to go back with his father...But his loyalty lie with RiverClan. Yeah I miss you And I wish you Were here Stormfur gave a very approving nod to Crag, or the newly named Stoneteller. "I can't believe you did it!" He smiled. Stoneteller nodded in disbelief. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being called Teller of the Pointed Stones, though..." His voice trailed off in sadness. "Don't fret," Stormfur flicked his tail, "Clan leaders must change their name also to become leader." "But we are born with one name, yours changes once you exceed your abilities..." Stoneteller sighed. Stormfur glanced to his paws. "That is the reason why I never changed my name to a Tribe name." The tom didn't complete his sentence. I never felt like I exceeded my abilities in this Tribe... He secretly thought. I always felt as if my life lie in the Clans, but I never went back forever.... I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sun would light up your face And I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me Yeah, I miss you And I wish you Were here Stormfur watched from the exit of the cave, Dovewing racing with Foxleap to see who could reach the end of the mountains first, Squirrelflight yelling worriedly at them not to get hurt, Jayfeather smirking after them, placing his paws carefully, for he couldn't see. Squirrelflight looked back to him, and he flicked his tail with a smile, remembering when they all were striding up to the mountain. Squirrelflight still an apprentice at the time, Brambleclaw leading her with care, Crowpaw attatched to Feathertail like bees to honey and him, watching protectively over his sister. Yet there was one thing that didn't happen last time that happened this time. All the cats who came, left together, every single cat. Stormfur felt a single tear rush down his cheek, and he yowled out a loud meow in goodbye. He knew that the Tribe would not be seeing the Clan cats in a very long time. But he would await their arrival. However long it took. [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 05:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Songfic Category:Wetstream's Fanfictions